Light In Darkness
by HarperC23
Summary: Nell Crane is dead, she killed herself in that fucking house that tore Kurt Hummel-Crane's husbands family apart and left the surviving members deeply broken. Steve's sole happiness resides in Kurt and their two sons but will their own happy family be tested when they return to bury Steve's sister and face past demons both figurative and literal or will they succumb to the house


**AN: Hello and welcome to my first Glee/Haunting of Hill House fic with the main pairing being Kurt/Steven! I just finished this amazing show and if you haven't seen it then I strongly urge you to get on Netflix and watch it right now! Anyway, there is some info to know before the fic so make sure to check that out and it will be a total of 16 chapters with some added story that wasn't in the show. Love you all!**

**LIGHT IN THE DARK FIC INFO:**

**Kurt and Steven have been together since Steven was 17 and Kurt was 14 and have been married for 8 years with Kurt being 30 and Steven being 34**

**Though all the siblings love Kurt he is closest to Theo as they were best friends before he and Steven got together **

**Kurt's mother was able to communicate with the dead though didn't lose her mind like Olivia **

**Kurt has always been able to read someone right away knowing whether they are good or bad **

**Finn is dead **

**Hunter and Sam are Kurt's living brothers **

**Unlike the show Kurt and Steve have two sons and Kurt wants more the names and ages of their boys are right here: Sawyer Lincoln Hummel-Crain (3), Ridley Finn Hummel-Crain (8 months) **

**Kurt wants more kids, 4 more to be exact while Steve isn't sure causing a rift between them **

**Kurt is a famous actor **

**LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS (CH.1: She's Dead) **

Wrong, he had to be hearing her wrong. That's what it had to be it couldn't be that she was gone. How could someone so amazing be gone? No, she couldn't be, he had to of heard her wrong.

"Kurt?" Theo's voice spoke out of the speaker the man was holding to his ear as he stood in shock while also juggling his youngest son Ridley on his hip

"I'm here but Theo are you sure?" Kurt asked in a whisper hoping it was wrong that Nell was fine, that she was on her way to his and Steve's house where Hugh had told her to go where she was suppose to be, here in his home playing with his sons being their amazing aunt Nellie not dead from a suicide at the house that broke each and every one of them. Why the fuck had she gone there?

"Yes" The only response Theo was willing to give up at this moment and Kurt knew that she was moments away from breaking down though she wouldn't do it till she was alone.

"She's supposed to be here" Kurt replied just as the front door opened and Steve walked in, broken and sobbing with Hugh holding him up the older man crying silently

"Theo, I have to go, Steve just got here with your dad, but I'll call you back I promise" Kurt said quickly

"Sure, Kurt?" Theo asked quietly

"Yes?"

"I love you" She said before hanging up and Kurt was grabbed up into a tight hug as Steve cried into his arms, while Hugh sat on the couch and stared at the picture of Nell taken only a few months ago after Ridley was born.

She looked so fucking happy, she was happy. She made him happy, she made his sons happy and now she would never make anyone happy ever again, it was with this that Kurt himself allowed the tears to come.

"She's gone Kurt, Nellie's gone!" Steve screamed out as the men cried on the floor their sons to young to know the pain that came with the loss of one of the greatest people Kurt had ever known, a feeling he was familiar with as he had suffered it before years ago when Finn was killed by a drunk driver and now here it was again and no it didn't hurt any less.

Hours later Kurt was packing his and Steve's bags while going over anything and everything Hunter needed to know while he was watching the boys while they were gone. If they were older Kurt would've brought them with them, but they didn't understand, and it was more trouble then they needed getting them on the plane so he and Steve agreed that the boys would stay in LA with their uncle Hunter while they buried Nell.

"How long are you guys staying?" Hunter asked as he watched his brother pack his bags

"Three to four days, depending on if Shirley and Steve can get along that long and if Luke shows up and if he does if he's clean when he does." Kurt responded taking in just how much of a fucking shit show this funeral had the potential of becoming. Just then another text came in from Theo

**THEO CRAIN: I bought out the liquor store's supply of Patron and Jack Daniels, better still be able to keep up with me. **

It was meant to be light and a reminder to their college days when they could out drink any fraternity but all it really did was make it obvious how his best friend was dealing with her sister's death and taking a breath, he simply gave her the response she needed.

**KURT HUMMEL-CRAIN: Babe, I've never even thought of slowing down on you, see you in a few hours I love you **

"Babe, dad's in the car are you ready?" Steve asked quietly as he stared at his husband tears gone for now but would readily return at the slightest prevacation and it seemed that would come in the form of Hunter pulling the older man into a hug

"I'm so sorry man" Hunter said as he pulled back to which Steve only nodded before turning to Kurt and smiling at the two boys that his husband had wrangled into his arms as he hugged his brother-in-law

"Hey babes" Steve said as he pulled all three loves of his life into his arms and held them tightly kissing each of his sons heads before pulling Kurt into a quick peck before reaching forward and pulling Sawyer from his husbands arm while Ridley stayed safely in the other

"Listen big guy, daddy and I need to go do something for a few days, but we will be back as soon as we can." Steve told his oldest son to which the boys love of questions came into play

"Where are you going Papa?" Sawyer asked which lead them into a ten minute conversation before Hugh was back inside and coaxing the two men out the door as they yelled love you to their sons and Kurt's brother before driving to the airport and though it was silent Kurt clutched Steve's free hand tightly and rubbing his knuckles with his thumb letting his husband know he was there to which the older man brought Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it with a soft smile, before the silence broke.

"You guys really didn't need to put me in first class" Hugh said to which Kurt simply gave his father in law a look that said don't argue with me.

Three hours later they had landed in Boston and were making their way to get their rental when Kurt stopped to use the bathroom, though once inside he stalled. The room was dark with only a single bulb lighting the room and the air seemed to still in an almost sinister atmosphere. It unnerved the boy as he quickly did what he needed to do and began washing his hands with his face down before he was grabbed from the back, making him jump as what could only be described as a dead woman shouted at him causing him to jump back as just as quickly as she appeared she had vanished. Taking her que Kurt quickly exited the bathroom nearly knocking his husband over in the process

"Whoa babe, what's wrong?" Steve asked seeing the distress on Kurt's face, Hugh standing behind him with a knowing look

Catching his breath Kurt collected himself before he decided what to do

"Nothing, it was just dark in there." He answered and though it was obvious Steve knew he was hiding something the man let it go as he turned and linked his fingers through Kurt's as he led them to the car that would lead them through the craziest moments Kurt had ever experienced.

**AN: That's the end of chapter 1 guys! So, chapter 2 may be events that happened before Nell's death or it might be at the funeral home, I haven't decided yet, but it will be up on April 10****th**** so look for it then! Until then check out my other updates or uploads as there are going to be many, many of them! Love you guys and have a great weekend!**


End file.
